Second Chance
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: A one shot I made on quizilla posting it on Fanfiction. Sorry if characters are at all OOC. These were my first couple one shots based off criminal minds. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Love is nothing but a chemical reaction to the brain. It's nothing but an emotion and is much related to psychological parts of the brain, depending on how the hormones react to one's testosterone. It's like "Giving someone a second chance is like giving them a second bullet, after they've already missed the first time."…_

It was early Monday morning and I was getting ready for work. I go through a routine every morning I get up – get showered, get dressed, have my morning coffee and read some Stephen King, feed my spider (yes I did say spider. I have a tarantula) and then take off to work. It's the same every morning. This morning I wore a long sleeve shirt with jeans and sneakers. I could've worn a tee shirt but I didn't need the other federal agents seeing my tattoos. On the way to work my phone buzzes in my pocket. I dig it out while trying not to get run off the road. It's Morgan.

The story of Morgan and I go three years back. I met him and the rest of the team when I joined the BAU at 21 years old. Hotch introduced me to the whole team. Morgan had laid eyes on me and we seemed to get along just fine. Spencer Reid, another close colleague, also had laid eyes on me. For a year he seemed nervous trying to ask me out, but Morgan beat him to it. For two years now Morgan and I have been dating and nothing seems to be going wrong.

I answered my cell phone while waiting at a red light.

"Hey what have I told you not to call me while im driving?" I said with a light chuckle hinted in my voice. He chuckled on the other end of the line but his voice sounded serious.

"We got a case. Hotch is calling a meeting. Go straight to the meeting room." He said.

"Alright. Bye Derek." I said before hanging up the phone. It was a green light and I honked my car horn at the person in front of me.

"Move!" I yelled out my car window making them speed up. I rolled my eyes before speeding to the BAU.

"you're late." Morgan said as I walked into the meeting room. I plopped down onto the chair next to Reid.

"I'm fashionably late." I said flipping my hair at him.

"Knock it off you two. Four bodies found within two weeks." Hotch said glancing between us. I rolled my eyes but went quiet, as did Morgan. Such a sourpuss.

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Morgan asked. JJ shook her head.

"No. the first two were stabbed to death and the other two were drowned and then stabbed and tied up." Prentiss observed the photos and so did I.

"Whoever killed these kids is one sick son of a-""

"Anna." Hotch cut me off. I was silent and Morgan smiled to himself knowing how much I hated when I couldn't have my way with my words. After discussing the case a bit more, we finally figured on a plan.

"Meet at the plane in 30." Hotch said and everyone nodded. I stood up and walked out of the room, nearly bumping into Reid.

"Oh sorry Spence." I said patting his shoulder. He nervously smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine." He said quickly before rushing to his office. I raised my eyebrows before laughing.

"What's so funny babygirl?" Morgan asked sneaking up in front of me, scaring me. I gave him a playful shove.

"don't do that." I said and he laughed.

"I didn't do anything." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "are you worried because no one's gonna be at your apartment to feed your spider?" I whirled on him.

"It's a tarantula. And it'll kill you with one bite." I said. He smirked at me, almost challenging.

"I'm not scared of no spider." We stared eye to eye before Garcia alerted us we had 20 minutes to get to the plane.

"Thanks Garcia!" I said with a smile before running out the door and to my car.

**Somewhere in Pennsylvania at the crime scene**

I was at the crime scene with Morgan, Reid and Prentiss. We were at the first crime scene where the first two teenagers died and stabbed to death. I looked around noticing the blood on the ground.

"Were there any weapons?" Prentiss asked looking at the officer. He nodded.

"We found a knife soaked in blood. That's down at the station with the chief. Where's the rest of your team? Thought you guys would be bigger."

"There down at the station." Prentiss responded. I walked over to Morgan and bended down next to him. He was observing the blood on the ground.

"Look at how much is blood is on the ground," he pointed out. "It's not a lot, but yet the officer said the knife was soaked. Do you think the guy could've cleaned up trying to hide his mess?" I looked around trying to find any evidence. I looked closely at the ground and noticed the faint blood spots trying in another corner.

"Morgan over here." He got up and looked at where I was looking at.

"I'll be damned. He was trying to hide his mess so he wouldn't get caught." I nodded and saw Reid coming back.

"Got anything Reid?" he nodded out of breath. "There are some tire tracks speeding off in the east." I looked at Morgan, Prentiss and the Officer.

"C'mon, let's go." Morgan said.

We met up with the others at the police station. Hotch looked up at us as we came walking in.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. I nodded.

"We found signs of washed away blood and tire tracks not too far away from the crime scene." Hotch nodded and continued discussing the case. Garcia called with information on the victim's backgrounds. No one but the two girl teenagers had something in common; age and wealth. They lived in the same neighborhood but died of different reasoning.

"It looked like an SUV, maybe a van of some sort." Spencer said looking at the map.

"Garcia match any SUV's in the area or trucks that have gone missing, stolen in the past few months."

"Got it." She said before hanging up.

**2 days later**

There had been another death in the following day and we still couldn't figure out who was responsible for all the killings. A teenager, about seventeen years old, had been found murdered with a gunshot to the head in a public park by a young couple. The young teen couldn't have been murdered in no less than 24 hours ago. I was feeling stressed about it which wasn't making matters any better. Morgan walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"This case is going nowhere. We can't figure out who our own killer is. All we have is profile but no one to find." I saw Morgan nod beside me. "We'll find him, don't worry." He said and all I could do was sigh.

**A day later…**

I was sent with spencer the following day after we had found where our killer was located. The rest of the team was out looking at places and talking to suspect's families. I was stuck with Spencer, if things couldn't get any more awkward. We were going towards an abandoned building that had been shut down a few years ago but lights were on at the way top of the building. On the ride there spencer had started giving me random facts about my pet spider.

"Did you know that the cobalt blue tarantula female spiders are more psychotic than the male?" I gave a small smile towards Reid, indicating I already knew this information. He then went on nervously.

"And that the females live longer than the males. 20 years or longer."

"Reid," I said calmly and politely. He glanced over at me.

"Yes?" I smiled slightly.

"I already know this information." I said trying not to sound harsh. He nodded as we pulled up towards the abandoned building. We both put on our bullet proof vests and slid our guns in our belts. He signaled for me to go and we quietly snuck into the building. First off, we were being really dumb by going in by ourselves without the rest of the team or a SWAT team, but we assumed we could do it. It's like being the A-Team from family guy – you know you can do it.

I had my gun aimed high and checked every room as we walked in. I heard Spencer's voice through my radio: "_Anna he's up on the 4th floor._" I talked into my radio.

"_Alright."_ I ran up the stairs quietly, like Morgan taught me to do. I was on the third floor when my cell rang. It was Hotch. I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Agent Cooper where are you?" Hotch said sounding urgent.

"We're at an old abandoned building at 1324 Harlem St. I'm with Spencer." I knew Hotch was going to be pissed we were alone, but it's not like there was going to be what like ten guys outnumbered to two.

"We're on our way. Don't go in the building without backup." He said before hanging up. I smirked and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Too late Hotch." I said.

"Who was that?" a voice said making me jump. I turned around my gun aimed high, making Spencer hold his hands up.

"Easy Anna it's just me." I growled.

"You know better than to scare me like that." I said as I set my gun down. Spencer chuckled a little before going over to the fourth flight of stairs.

"So who was that on the phone?" he asked again. I rolled my eyes at the response.

"It was Hotch. He said not to go in without backup and they are on their way."

"Well, shouldn't we wait?" Spencer said reasonably, looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"No it'll be fine." I said as I headed up the 4th flight of stairs, Spencer not too long behind me. It was quiet except for the sounds of our breathing and walking.

"Which door is it?" I asked looking at him. Spencer looked at the doors down the hallway. He bit his bottom lip.

"We'll have to guess." He said. We walked over to the third door and shoved it open, guns in the air aimed high.

"FBI HANDS IN THE AIR!" I shouted, startling a group of men in the room. It was our profiler and his little group of men. Everything happened so fast at once though. Spencer was grabbed, a gun shoved against his head and we were told not to shoot or call the police, if I wanted to see Spencer live another day. I was wrong about being outnumbered by ten, but we were by five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the characters are, once again, OOC in any way. I'm new to writing criminal minds material.**

My body froze; I couldn't let them kill Spencer. He was also my best friend, besides Morgan. The guy, or known as, William Jackson, pointed his gun at me and had an angry look on his face.

"Put your gun down!" he said. Spencer shook his head.

"Don't listen to him Anna." Spencer said only to be punched in the stomach. Spencer cringed and clutched his stomach. I felt my phone ring and had the urge to answer it. But I didn't. I couldn't not in this situation.

"Look, whatever you want just tell me and we can get you it." I said setting my gun down easily and holding my hands up. William still pointed the gun at me.

"I want all you FBI agents to be dead and to leave me alone." He growled before shooting at spencer's feet, scaring him. I advanced forward but he pointed my gun at me.

"Don't think about it missy. Unless you want your friend dead." I had no experience with negotiation and I was in a rough situation. I wish the rest of the team was here.

**Morgan's POV**

I slammed my cell phone shut. We had arrived at the address Anna gave us but Reid and Anna weren't outside. Hotch wasn't thrilled they'd gone inside without back up and none of them were answering their phones. As soon as I hung up my cell phone there was a gunshot making everyone turn toward the building.

"We need to get in there man," I said to Hotch and Rossi. "Reid and Anna are in there." Rossi looked over at me.

"We have to find a way to communicate with him first, to see if he'll let Reid and Anna go." I sighed and shook my head, remaining silent. I looked up at the building hoping that neither Anna nor Reid were shot and bleeding to death.

**Anna's POV**

I was trying my best to negotiate with William but nothing was working. He was threatening to kill Spencer and our lives were on the line. He walked over to the window, opened it and looked out to see the rest of the FBI agents outside. He growled and walked over to me, grabbing my shirt in his fist.

"Did _you_ call the police?" he asked enraged. I shook my head furiously.

"No I didn't!" I said. He bashed my head with the gun, making me fall to the floor. I winced at the injury feeling blood on the side of my head.

"LIAR!" he pointed at me. He was a psychopath and wanted to only hurt people. I couldn't talk to him. Why weren't Hotch and the rest of them coming up here? I groaned and tried standing back up.

"Okay I'm lying, I called them before we got here." I said standing on my legs feeling dizzy. Before he could say or do anything, Spencer elbowed the guy behind him making him let go. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at William.

"Spencer no-"

_Bang!_ I shut my eyes tightly but no one was dead or hurt. He only shot off the gun to scare us.

"I'd put the gun down agent." He narrowed his eyes at Spencer, "Now." I glanced over at Spencer who refused. William aimed his gun high and was about to pull the trigger, but the door suddenly bursted open with the rest of our team.

"FBI PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" Hotch demanded pointing his gun at William. Reid and I rushed out of the room while the rest of the team and the police took care of it. We waited outside and we're attended by the ambulance. My head wound was taken care of and Spencer was checked by the paramedics. He was fine except for just a minor bruise. I walked over to him.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded and looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said just as the rest of the team was coming out with the bad guys. Hotch and Morgan walked over to us.

"You should know better than to walk in without backup." He scolded. He then sighed.

"At least you're okay." He said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and Spencer only chuckled a bit.

"You don't seem to fear him much." I laughed.

"Why should I?" I said with a smile and a laugh.

**A couple days later**

We were all on the plane home except for Hotch and Morgan, who had to stay behind for a day and do some paperwork from the case. It was alright though. I was tired anyway and I didn't want to have to hear from Morgan about how dumb it was to walk into the building alone and yada, yada, yada. I was sitting next to Prentiss and JJ when they noticed my thoughtful gaze. JJ leaned forward.

"Anna?" she questioned. I looked up.

"Hm?" I said. She and Prentiss both looked at me.

"Do you like Reid?" she asked. I was startled at the question.

"Do I like…Reid? You mean spencer? Um I don't know why?" I asked. JJ looked at me seriously.

"You've been avoiding Morgan since a couple days ago and you've been suddenly talking to Reid. You never talk to him." I frowned slightly. They were right. I usually didn't talk to Spencer only maybe once or twice a day. And since he saved me that day I didn't really talk to Morgan since. I glanced back at Spencer. He was listening to some music and reading a book at the same time. What would I tell him though?

"Just give him another chance. Take a break from Morgan." Prentiss said patting my hand. I frowned and took a deep breath. I was risking my whole friendship and everything I had, but maybe things would be different. I walked back to over where Spencer was and sat down beside him. He looked up startled.

"Oh, hi." He said surprised I was sitting next to him. I knew JJ and Prentiss were either eavesdropping or secretly watching. I fidgeted. "Hi.." I said looking up at Spencer.

"Spencer can I tell you something.." I said and he looked at me before nodding.

"Yeah sure." He said. I took a deep breath before saying.

"Remember how you used to like me?" I said and things got quiet. He nodded.

"Yeah…" he said. "I—I still do…" he said and blushed slightly. I smiled and took his hand in mine. He looked at me surprised.

"I'm gonna give you a second chance." I said looking up at Spencer. He looked at me oddly.

"Why?" I sighed quietly.

"Y'know since you saved me from a couple days all I've been thinking about is you, I've been avoiding Morgan… I don't know. Something feels different. Maybe something will be different. Do you want a second chance?" I asked him. I was tempted to pull my hand away seeming like he didn't really want one, but he squeezed my hand in his.

"I'd like that very much." He said with a small smile. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before going back to sit with the girls. They gave me a smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad." I looked back at Spencer who was blushing but smiling, and reading his book. I smiled. Maybe this would work after all.


End file.
